Bungie Weekly Update
The Bungie Weekly Update is a weekly posting on Bungie.net that gives fans a look into the current events and projects of Bungie. The updates were formerly written by Frank O'Connor, and in some cases, Kevin Paul when O'Connor was absent. After O'Connor left Bungie to join 343 Industries, Eric "urk" Osborne replaced him as the writer. History On January 16, 2004, Frank O'Connor began a series of weekly reports on the progress of Halo 2, known as Frankie's Bungie Update. After the release of Halo 2, he continued making reports on the general state of things at Bungie under the name Bungie Weekly What's Update, which was later shortened to Bungie Weekly Update. After Halo: Ghosts of Onyx and the Halo Graphic Novel were announced, the Bungie Weekly Update included previews of the material as well as interviews with Eric Nylund and the various artists behind the HGN. The Weekly Update continued after Halo 3 was announced, and Frankie would give detailed updates on how the construction of the game was going, including graphics, sound, and other details. The same task was later carried out by urk with Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach. Halo community news in Bungie Weekly Updates were discontinued after Bungie Day 7/7/2011 as Bungie moved on to their new IP (Destiny).[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=31665 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 06/03/2011] In June 2011, 343 Industries began publishing a weekly Halo Bulletin, which fills a role similar to the Bungie Weekly Update, serving as a weekly, official writeup of Halo-related news.[http://halo.xbox.com/en-us/news/headline/the-halo-bulletin-61511/73664 Halo Waypoint: The Halo Bulletin 6/15/11] Contents The Bungie Weekly Update includes numerous interesting and informative features, such as images, interviews, and extended monologues by Frankie on various projects and ideas for upcoming Bungie products. It also often features new details of things added to Bungie's online store, and updates on Xbox Live. One of the fan favorite sections is the "whaaaambulance" section, which is featured occasionally. The section is illustrated by a Multiplayer Spartan driving a Warthog with a red cross on it, resembling a modern ambulance. The section includes emails and letters from people who have been blocked from Xbox Live for modding or cheating in multiplayer games. The people often admit they are cheating or make an excuse for their actions, and so Frankie makes fun of every letter in a public way. Included with most updates is a fairly bad drawing of John-117, with eyes and a mouth drawn on the outside of his helmet. This character is known as Mister Chief. Frankie often made fun of Martin O'Donnell in the videos. Trivia *Prior to the announcement of Halo 3, Frank O'Connor hinted that the game they were working on was not Halo 3 but rather Pimps at Sea, a pirate game Bungie used to "announce" every April Fools' Day. *On the February 9, 2007 Bungie Weekly Update, Frankie made a subtle nod to in the caption of an image of Jen Taylor recording Cortana lines in studio saying "Jen Taylor, actually recording Cortana dialog for Halo 3. Add it to your Wikis now!" Sources External links *Frankie's Bungie Update - Archive *Bungie Weekly What's Update - HBO Archive Category:The Real World